This invention relates to high-density electronic packaging which permits a maximum number of circuit elements to be included in a small volume and to be easily interconnected with other portions of a system. It might be used in computer applications, in optical/electronic combinations, in space division switching networks, or any other environment where high density and easy accessing of electronic circuitry is desired.
More specifically, this invention relates to the packaging of parallel signal processing channels on centers as small as 0.002 in. with vacuum-deposited input and output conductor patterns. Input and output can also be optical; i.e., an image pattern in, processing on a per pixel basis, and a processed image pattern out. Processing functions in the package can include amplification, bandpass filtering, thresholding, digitization, multiplexing, frame-to-frame and channel-to-channel comparison, etc.
Some of the primary considerations in developing improved high density electronic packaging modules are:
(1) Optimizing packing density to achieve the lowest possible mass per element, essentially the smallest module that is production worthy;
(2) Assuring end-to-end continuity of the electrical leads;
(3) Simplifying the fabrication procedures;
(4) Enhancing the structural strength of the elements;
(5) Improving reliability of the electronics and of the techniques for interconnecting the electronics with the electrical leads;
(6) Maximizing suitability for test and repair at the lowest level of assembly and throughout assembly; and
(7) Minimizing the cost per element.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to make a major improvement in the apparatus and method designed to attain the listed objectives.